


Doesn't It Make Your Blue Eyes Green?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn is in town and someone isn’t happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't It Make Your Blue Eyes Green?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Mab_Browne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/gifts).



**Title** : Doesn’t It Make Your Blue Eyes Green?  
**Author** : PattRose  
**Type** : Slash-Established Relationship  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 1961  
**Summary** : Carolyn is in town and someone isn’t happy about it.  
**Warnings** : Mild Language, Very Mild Angst

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Doesnt%20It_zps0n0dvglh.jpg.html)

** Doesn’t It Make Your Blue Eyes Green? **

Blair was extremely irritated and he didn’t mind showing everyone he came in contact with. Megan Connor walked up to him and asked, “What’s up with you today, Sandy?”

“I’m in a bad mood. Don’t I have a right to be in a bad mood now and then?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I can’t wait to hear what he did this time,” Megan said, laughing quietly so Jimbo didn’t hear them. 

“Jim didn’t do anything. Just drop it, Megan. Now leave me alone.”

“Someone has lost his sense of humor and needs to go and find it in the lost and found box downstairs.” Megan walked away and mumbled something under her breath as she went. 

Blair sat down next to Jim and Jim smiled at him. _Why does he have to smile? It’s really hard to stay mad at him when he melts my heart with his smile._ Blair smiled back as much as he could, considering the circumstances.

Megan was right, Blair did need to find his sense of humor. He also needed to find a spare gun to shoot one Carolyn Plummer with. He had it all worked out in his head, but he needed to think on it some more. Blair started snickering to himself, just thinking about killing the woman who was causing all of this trouble.

Jim looked up from his computer and asked, “Something funny?”

Blair smiled and said, “No…I was only thinking about killing someone and wondering if I could get away with it.”

“Megan is driving you that nuts?” Jim asked. 

Blair frowned at his stupid partner in work and love and just sighed. “No, Jim, she’s not bothering me at all. Have you got that work done yet that Simon needed?”

Jim lit up like a candle. “I finished about ten minutes ago and gave it to him. Where were you anyhow?”

Blair didn’t really have an answer so he said, “I was downstairs looking for something in the lost and found box. Didn’t find it, it’s still lost.”

“Well, what did you lose, Blair? I’ll help you retrace your steps and we’ll find it together.”

Blair gave him a genuine smile and answered, “No thanks. It’s not important anyhow. What are you working on right now?” Blair knew he had to change the subject.

Jim held up a file and said, “It’s the stupid Morelli case that we both hate. You weren’t doing it, so I knew I had to start working on it.”

"Oh, good! Makes a change for you to do a boring file! So... you've been at it for what? Ten minutes? How much more is there to do?"

Jim smiled again. “I’ve got about fifteen minutes more to type and then we can leave for the day. How does that sound, partner?”

“I’ll just sit here and think. A person should think often during the day, anyway,” Blair teased. 

Jim went back to his work and Blair just wanted to smack him in the worst way. But it wasn’t Jim’s fault that he had a pretty ex-wife, was it? And it also wasn’t Jim’s fault that she was in town for two days and wanted Jim to go to dinner both nights, without Blair. Blair was getting mad again and realized he needed to get up and pace or something. Anything to take this ugly business off his mind. Blair got up and decided to go and see Simon. He hadn’t talked to him all day long. Blair liked Simon and Simon liked him, so it wouldn’t seem odd for him to just drop into his office for a visit.

Blair knocked on the door and opened it when he heard, “What?”

Blair stuck his head in the door and smiled. “Got a minute, Simon?”

“Sure, come on in. I’m just waiting on reports from my bullpen. I’ve got some time on my hands. What’s up, Sandburg?”

“If you were dating someone and your ex-wife asked you to go to dinner, would you go?” Blair asked, quickly. 

“No…I don’t like my ex-wife very much. So I would tell her no right off the bat. Is Carolyn in town?” Simon asked. 

Blair blushed and looked at the floor. “Yes…It's a dinner invitation from Carolyn. She asked Jim out for two nights for dinner and I seem to have lost my sense of humor over the entire thing.”

“Why don’t you tell Jim you want to go with him?” 

“Because I don’t want to. I don’t think Carolyn is particularly fond of me. I sure don’t fucking want to force myself on her to add to her dislike of me.”

“Wow, you just dropped the f word. You must be more upset than you’re letting on.” Simon leaned back in his chair and put an unlit cigar in his mouth and began to chew. 

“That’s so gross when you do that, Simon.”

“But it took your mind off your troubles. Here comes Jim with paperwork in hand. Looks like the problem is all yours, kid.”

“I hate when you call me kid.”

“So leave, already.” Simon smiled as Blair walked out of his office and Jim walked in. 

Jim handed the papers to Simon and asked, “Is everything okay with Blair?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? We were just shooting the breeze. I think he was bored. You need to keep him busier from now on, Jim.”

“See you tomorrow, Simon.”

“You know you have lots of time coming. Take a day off and spend it with Sandburg. He’ll enjoy that.”

“I will, Simon, thank you. See you on Friday, then.” Jim walked out of Simon’s office a very happy camper. 

He found Blair leaning against the wall by the elevator and smiled. Blair looked miserable, but still looked fucking cute and sexy. Jim couldn’t wait to get him home.

* * *

Once they got into the loft, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him with much passion and need. Blair seemed to be responding, so Jim took that as a good sign. Jim pulled away and said, “What about a shower?”

“Just a shower? Or shower sex?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Blair had forgotten that he was pissed off and could only think of one thing. Jim sucked cock better than anyone else he had ever known.

“Both. Come on, you’re over dressed,” Jim joked. 

“So are you, big man.”

They both stripped and were ready in record time. Jim leaned back under the warm water and Blair began to pump Jim’s cock, getting him ready for business. Jim loved everything that Blair did to him. His fingers were like magic fingers. All Blair had to do was touch Jim and Jim was hard. 

They began to kiss as Blair started fisting Jim’s cock, harder and harder. Jim was moaning into Blair’s mouth and came with a groan that made Blair even harder. 

Jim pushed Blair away and got the water spraying differently so that he wouldn’t drown when he was sucking Blair’s cock. He leaned Blair into the warm water and got down on his knees and took Blair’s cock into his mouth. 

“You have the most fantastic mouth, Jim. It was made for sucking cock. Not anyone else’s, just mine. Oh God, you make me feel so good, Jim. Harder babe, harder.”

Jim did exactly that and Blair called out Jim’s name as he came into Jim’s warm inviting mouth. Jim got back up and kissed Blair lovingly and said, “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

They rinsed off and got out and dried off and Blair walked out of the bathroom without a thought in his mind-to find Carolyn standing there, with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. 

“Oh shit…” Blair squeaked out and rushed back into the bathroom. 

Jim was smiling and said, “Sorry, Chief.”

“Sorry? Carolyn just saw my ass and dick. How do you think I feel about that, Jim?”

“It’s a really nice ass and dick, Blair.”

Blair had to smile. He had once again found his sense of humor. “It’s hard to be mad at you with you being naked and sexy and all.”

“Good. Now let’s get our jeans on and go out and find out why Carolyn is in our house,” Jim suggested. 

“Yeah, I locked the door when we got home.”

“Let’s go and find out, Blair.”

Both men walked out of the bathroom, Jim smiling and Blair blushing. Jim was the first one to speak. 

“Carolyn, do you still have a key to my loft?”

“Yes and you told me to come over and wait for you, so I thought I would use it to get in. I had no idea I was going to be here for the floor show.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed long and loud. “Should have called first, Carolyn. I told you we were together.”

“But you didn’t tell me he looks that nice naked,” she teased. 

Blair was blushing again and wanted to say something but couldn’t think of a thing. 

“So are the two of you almost ready for dinner?” Carolyn asked handing the key back to Jim. 

Blair looked at Carolyn and then looked at Jim, surprise written all over his face.

“Chief, did you think I was leaving you home alone tonight?”

“Well, yeah,” Blair answered. "You said you'd got an invitation to dinner from Carolyn." 

"No, I said, 'This is a dinner invitation from Carolyn'."

"But you didn't say it was to both of us."

"I thought you'd understand that."

“He’s not as smart as he seems,” Carolyn teased again. 

“He’s not up to par just yet. Give him ten minutes and he’ll show you how smart he is.” Jim just smiled at his love and pushed him towards the stairs. “Come on, Chief. We need to get dressed.”

“I’m going. I’m going.”

Carolyn didn’t have too long to wait and both men came down dressed in Dockers, polo shirts and almost matching hiking boots. Carolyn just smiled at them. 

Jim cocked his head and said, “What’s funny?”

“Nothing is funny, Jimmy. You two make a darling couple. You look super good together.”

Blair began to bounce in place and said, “Why thank you, Carolyn.”

“I thought we could go to that new Japanese place down the road. Does that work for you guys?” she asked. 

Jim said, “We love that place, so it’s perfect. Thanks again for asking both of us to go along.”

“Geeze, it’s not like I would have asked just you for dinner, Jimmy. Blair wouldn’t have been one bit happy,” she admitted, easily. 

“Honestly, I didn’t know we were both invited and I’ve been a bear all day long,” Blair confessed. 

“Is that what was wrong earlier? You told me you lost something and went down to the lost and found box and you couldn’t find it. What were you talking about?”

“That’s so simple, Jim. I lost my sense of humor. I snapped at everyone at the station and at you. I’m sorry. And Carolyn, I’m sorry for the things I was thinking about doing to you.”

Carolyn laughed and said, “Let’s go and have dinner. We’ll find out what you were thinking while we wait for dinner.”

They walked out the door of the loft with Blair saying, “Never. I’m not saying a word.”

Jim and Carolyn both laughed. Blair had definitely found his sense of humor once again. 

Thank God for that.


End file.
